This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for generating a sampling pulse train for a periodic signal.
A need for such circuit arrangements exists, for instance, in test devices, where a test sample delivers a periodic signal which is compared with a stored reference signal, the deviation between the two being displayed and processed.
It is a basic prerequisite for comparing the two signals that the stored signal must be read out synchronously with the periodic signal. For this purpose, sampling pulses are needed to select the addresses of the stored signals and at the same time, to sample the periodic signal. The frequency of the sampling pulse train used for this purpose must be a multiple of the frequency of the periodic signal.